


Unbinding the coils

by TheLastRaven



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastRaven/pseuds/TheLastRaven
Summary: Final step of the journey. Ranier goes forth to fight the greatwyrm, Bahamut.





	Unbinding the coils

Encased in Allagan light Ranier had a few moments to reflect. The twin's had sent him alone. They were clearly too tired for a fight of this magnitude. Not to mention they had their own job to complete. That they could hope to help in the fight against this enemy as it was currently, well it was doubtful, this was the best option.

The light faded, Ranier was standing on an almost transparent platform. There was nothing. Where could he be? Hoping to launch some kind of surprise attack? No matter what came next, he was ready. As his thoughts raced in his mind, A monstrous growl pierced his ears. He looked around all over until he turned upwards. There it was, Bahamut. 

Like a trained soldier he kept his composure, taking a proper stance. His sword in hand, he placed it at his right side, his shield in his left. He pointed it to the foe, readying himself for combat. Solemnly Ranier locks eyes with Bahamut, the two's gaze piercing each other.

“You have been enough of a blight on this land. I will make sure this is your final resting place, even if I have to die to stop you.”

Dashing forward to Bahamut, the primal being swung at Ranier. Bahamut swung at his adversary ready to rend him with its claws. He slid underneath the beast, evading the gargantuan’s blow. Quickly making his way onto its back, he jumped up to try and land on his shoulders. Heels digging into its neck, He took his blade in both hands, with a rapid motion he thrust it downward, planning to set it into the wyrms head.

Bahamut shook violently to knock him off his back. Ranier fought to keep his balance, exclaiming in his mind. Fuck I don't have a good grip! Ranier tried to instead stab his sword into it's shoulder. Tripping off the beast he managed to shove the sword into the wyrm, giving him enough of a chance to gain his footing again. It continued to try and shake him off even more roughly than before. Using the momentum of Bahamut twisting and turning. Ranier waited a few seconds to launch himself with the inertia, back over Bahamut.

He arcs over, removing the blade in a single motion as he does so. Readying to slash the bastard across its face and chest. The blade connects almost instantly Bahamut begins to scream from the pain, lashing out at Ranier stabbing him with its claws in his side.

Returning the scream he hit the ground, landing on his back. The impact knocked the breath out of him. His side was bleeding. Seemed his armor had been pierced, this can't go on long not if he gets more injured. Retrieving a bottle from his belt, he swallows it one drink. Throwing it after shattering it on the ground. The elixir should help him just enough, looking up from the wound.

Bahamut's mouth glowed he was readying a volley of some attack. It looks familiar. Shit! Ranier recognized it, instantly driving the sword into the ground behind him, crouching with the shield in between them. Flare around him showering him in mayhem, even with the shield holding up barely. The impacts force still hurt as he maintained his defense.

It stopped almost on cue to Bahamut's piercing howl. Everything dimmed. Suddenly he could see some sort of orbs appear along with a wyvern. Pulsing vibrantly they began to move. Goddamnit, Ranier. Think. He took the axe from his back and flung it at the wyvern planting it in the reinforcements chest killing it. He readied his battered shield and ran at the first orb letting loose a cry of anger. On contact it created a sudden explosion pushing him back on his feet. Splintering his shield it was falling apart rapidly. The second was coming move fast!

He ran towards the other, planting his feet ready for it, this one knocked him off balance with its fiery detonation. The force sent his arm back as the shield seemingly exploded into shards. Bahamut appeared behind him the wyrm stepping on him, smashing him into the ground. Trying to push up against his weight, he struggled as the beast attempted to grind him into the floor. Steadily he forced himself back up.You can do it Ranier. You can do it! Creating enough room he rolled out from under the dreadwyrms limb. It hit the ground causing an ear splitting sound from the stomp.

The rage was building even more in Ranier now. He drew his axe and ran again to the demon before him. Dragging the axe's blade behind him, the sword ready in front. He swung again at the foul bastard. Much to his dismay, Bahamut caught his sword in his hand. The wyrm seemed to almost smile as it shattered it. Instinctively he pulled hard on the axe bringing up upwards to bahamut's arm, slicing it.

Enraged the beast flew off. It started to channel it's flare again, this one looking even bigger than before. Not to mention, the shadows growing closer. He called for reinforcements again. That son of a bastard! It was something that looked like...Twintania!? How? Damn them. Seven more dragons appeared as a group as sizing him up. 

“COME ON THEN YOU WANT ME DEAD?! THEN KILL ME!" Taunting them he hoped it would goad them, making them fighting haphazardly.

Axe at ready for bloodshed he sprinted to the closest dragon. Lifting his axe over his head. he roared. He brought the axe down on it's head and split it in half, sending gore and blood about.  
“DIE YOU ANIMALS!”

The dragons were not pleased at the slaying. All of them charging him full force. One bit his leg shackling him, its maw digging into his armor as a living tether. He swung at one of the wyverns that planned to attack him while distracted. Pulling the weight of the axe up to its head, cutting it off. Sending it's corpse flying off the edge of the arena as it's head tumbled. He was distracted by the damned wyvern! The rest piled onto him biting into his armor, gnawing at him like rabid animals. He was desperately thrashing to gain some freedom.

The area glowed more intensely as more approached. Twintania had been watching, waiting. It hovered at the edge of the arena. He had seen that before as well. She was planning to dive into him. They sought to push him off the platform and cast him into the abyss below. These beasts, merely grunts to hold him in one spot!

He banged the end of the axe into the dragon gnawing on his arm, bursting it's skull. With it dead he had more breathing room. They were about to face a reckoning, Ranier had two free arms now. Sending his axe into the skull of one the foe's biting his legs. He was balancing the scales as it went on. Grasping the axe in both he turned into a whirlwind spinning. With his weapon outstretched to cleave anything in its path, nothing could come close. The beasts were mindlessly running into his steel, shredding themselves. His feet hit the ground as twintania barreled towards him.

“You just don't learn do you?!"

He swung the axe upwards again as the feral being reached him. It's head connecting with the sharpness. It split down the middle, blood gushing over him as it's like its winged brethren before. The blood of it falling to his sides in crimson cascades as its separate halves fell. Turning around with his scarlet eyes focused on Bahamut. Glowing fiercely, his inner beast raging.

“Your allies lay dead, soon you will follow!”

The great wyrm howled. It's giga flare unleashed, Ranier hastened over to the dead dragons. Using the corpses of the dragons as shields he created a bunker in that moment. Seeking to use their flesh as protection. All he could smell was the burning of flesh. All he could see was light.

Seared were the corpses and his armor. Almost set aflame from the surrounding embers. The Monster landed in front of him. Two standing as it started. Two ready for the end.

“Bahamut it ends here!”

Both letting loose their primal screams as they charged each other. Using the axes spear like tip, he thrust it into Bahamut's stomach. Pushing into it as hard as he could. Bahamut winced only barely noticeably so, seemingly unphased by the damage. He grabbed Ranier by his head and threw him to the edge. No, no! Bahamut had thrown him with great force. Well enough that he couldn't hope to stop himself from falling over. Reaching the end of the arena he slid, his hand shooting up, catching the edge. Desperately he tried to lift himself up. 

The wyrm took the chance to prepare for another flare. The time was now. Ranier pulled harder. With all of his might he lifted his tired body over the edge. Taking no time to collect himself.  
“COME ON!”

Jumping at the distracted wyrm. It blinded by it's final attack. Ranier blinded by his desire to end bahamut. He flew at it eyes full of rage. Landing his axe into Bahamut's head. The beast groaned. The magic faded slowly from its mouth. Ranier let go, hitting the ground. Watching Bahamut swing wildly, it reached up tying to remove the axe from his head. Pure panic was filling him. Ultimately he attempted to reach Ranier hoping to attack the vulnerable man before it's demise. Roaring, it reached for him, claws at the ready. Suddenly it ceased movement. Slumping over onto the spot wherein Ranier lay, He rolled to the side. Staring at it as the aether began to dissipate. Bright blue shards levitating from its body.

“...Is it over?”

Ranier was in disbelief, he had won. With a chuckle off relief he whispers to himself. 

"Hmph, no contest."

He lay back on the ground, a few moments to regain his breath. But he had to return. Attempting to stand, his side began bleeding more profusely than before. In his adrenaline he hadn't noticed how bad it really was. Wincing from the large wound, he took a potion and some cloth from his satchel. They needn't know his wounds. Removing his armor he took a second to patch up the wound for now. Taking back his armor and donning it again, dressed in more than one way. He picked up his axe from Bahamut's head, causing it to explode fully into aether. He took a small part of his shield and the shattered remnants of his blade. He stepped onto the new gate. Time to get some rest hopefully.


End file.
